


Words

by ShayLeighJoy



Series: Word Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Score

Word: "Score"

The ice rink tucked in a back corner of the Glades was always a safety for Felicity Smoak. She was free to create beauty in motion, instead of her normal clumsiness. The ice gives her freedom; something she desperately needs.

This same rink acted as a stress reliever for Oliver Queen. The power of a stick and puck, the buzzer that signals the goals-especially the one that sounds for him when he increases his teams score, and of course the violence. Sometimes body checking someone was all you needed.


	2. Clip

Word: "Clip"

"No." He spoke solidly leaving no room for argument. "There is no reason for you to learn how to use a gun."

"Oliver. I am NOT learning how to use a gun. Digg is just giving me a refresher course." Oliver turned to glare at Diggle. All Digg could do was shrug.

"Sorry man. She asked."

"Fine." Oliver muttered. "But I'm coming with you."

"Show me what you got Felicity." Digg backed away from where she was standing on the range. She braced herself, lifting her loaded shotgun, and hit the safety switch. With a final glance around to make sure it was safe for shooting she did final checks before pulling the trigger. It only took a few seconds for Felicity to empty the clip into the targets. She turned around. Oliver's jaw was on the ground.

"Wow."

"Did you think I was joking?" She turned to Digg. "So whatdya think?"


	3. Sticky

Word:"Sticky"

It was dinner time in the Queen household. Therefore Felicity could be found cooking and Oliver could be found doing… something because it sure as hell wasn't cooking.

Felicity turned to face her husband.

"Seriously Oliver. What are you even doing over there?" Instead of answering he turned to face her and she instantly spotted the teasing look in his eyes.

"Would you believe that I'm coming to kiss my girl?" He pressed her up against the counter, effectively trapping her between his arms. He was leaning in, whet a series of thuds rang through the hallway—sounding like there was an elephant in the house. 4-year-old Mia Queen burst through the kitchen doorway.

"Daddy!" She yelled running at him. Using his Arrow induced reflexes he pivoted, catching her in his arms.

"There's my girl!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead. Turning his head he looked towards Felicity mouthing "Told you I was going to kiss my girl." He winked before turning his attention to the little firecracker, who had been poking him ever since he took his attention away from her.

"Daddy! I wanna tell you a joke!" She paused. "Ready?" Oliver nodded.

"What's brown and sticky?!" She giggled.

"Hmmm…" Oliver pretended to think hard. "I have no clue. What?"

"A stick!" Mia burst out laughing.

Oliver's head was filled with the sounds of his daughter's giggles and his wife's snorts in the background. His girls smiling and laughing had to be one of the best things he has ever had.


	4. Fire

Word:"Fire"

Even from the windows of her apartment Felicity could see the ever growing flames that were slowly engulfing the Glades. Even though the fire wouldn't be able to reach her, she was still worried. Oliver and Roy were out on patrol and they wouldn't be able to stay away. What was she going to tell Thea if Roy didn't come home? Never before had Felicity wanted to be in the Foundry and listening to the boys through the comms as much as she did today.

She spent the next couple hours pacing in front of her window. By the time the flames were under control and the fire almost completely taken care of, she must have made a rut in her floorboards. It was just after this that she heard a head-rattling cough coming from her fire escape. She rushed over to find a soot covered Oliver barely managing to stay standing outside the window. She pulled the window open.

"What happened to you?" It took Oliver a minute before he was able to speak.

"Roy and I were on patrol when the fire started. Roy spotted a guy standing close to the building and when he didn't back away Roy suspected arson—correctly i might add. But of course Roy yelled and the guy took off running. I made him stay put and keep an eye on the fire, so I followed the guy. Until he ran into a building and once I entered the building, the fire spread to the other building." Felicity could have slapped him if she didn't think it would knock him down.

"You ran to the fire? Did you even manage to catch the guy?"

"Felicity. Before you chew me out can you help me?" It was only once she had helped him to the bathroom and gave him something to change into that she noticed several burns across his body that she hadn't been able to see because they were covered by his leathers.

"Oh, Oliver." Felicity frowned, slowly reaching out towards him.

"I'll be okay." He winced. "Soon." Felicity led him to her room.

"Just lay down and rest." She could tell he was really hurting because he didn't argue. "Sleep." She squeezed his hand. It was only minutes before his hand relaxed and he was asleep.


	5. Spiral

Word:"Spiral"

It was another one of those days where you could only find Oliver sitting in the dark lair, hiding himself from view behind one of the stone pillars. For this reason Felicity didn't bother checking anywhere when he didn't answer his phone.

Entering the lair she had to feel her way down the stairs. In a previous incident she had learned that turning on the light just served to enrage him.

Felicity had barely reached the bottom of the staircase when Oliver spoke up.

"Why are you here Felicity?" He spoke with almost no emotion. She didn't even bother answering until she had slid down next to him.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She really didn't expect an answer, her jaw dropping when he spoke.

"Tommy and my mom are dead, Thea left, and one of my friends from before is now back on the island. And it's all because of me. Even with Slade. He hurt all of Team Arrow, but it's Lian Yu. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He layed his head down on his arms, effectively hiding his face. Felicity hesitated before covering his elbow with her hand.

"Oliver. I know this hurts, but remember what I told you in the clock tower. Keep fighting. I know it is easy to let yourself fall into this downward spiral but I won't let you." Oliver looked up.

"How are you always so positive?" Felicity sighed.

"This way I don't need to focus on my own pain." She looked away. Oliver reached over, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Remember. You can always talk to me." She gave him a small smile.

"I know." She said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know."


	6. Rough

Word:"Rough"

Felicity sat in her chair, pretending to work on updating her computers, but in reality was listening to Oliver and Laurel talk across the lair. The last time a Lance came into the lair, Felicity had to watch their relationship build, but even worse she had become obsolete. At least before it had been Sara and she had spoken to Felicity; Laurel just looked at her like a piece of trash. Of course now that she and Sara were okay, Sara left with Nyssa and Gorgeous Laurel walked into her place. To make it worse, Oliver still hadn't explained the mansion.

She was pulled out her thoughts by a beep from her her computers. Noticing her start, Diggle walked over to her.

"You okay there Felicity?" Her head shot up again.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Digg looked at her, the look on his face quite obviously calling bullshit. Felicity let her eyes flash to where Oliver was teaching Laurel how to fight. She thought her look was subtle, but Digg noticed.

"Laurel is messing around with your head?"

"Yeah. Well, no. Sort of. I still don't know why Oliver said what he did in the mansion and now Laurel has replaced Sara, and again I've become the lowly IT girl who is only here for research. Then again, Laurel may show me up there too. If that happens what good will I be? I mean I can't fight and no one will teach me how. Face it, without a computer I'm useless."

"Look Felicity, I know you had a rough time with Sara at first, but Laurel isn't her. Sure Laurel is determined to become the Canary, but who says she will stay after that? Besides, Oliver won't train you because he cares. He may show it in the worst way possible, but that's why. He'll come around eventually." Felicity sighed.

"I'm sure he will, but will I even still be here?" She got up grabbing her bag and heading to the door. "I need to think. I'll be back eventually." She left Digg staring at her retreating form and she refused to look back.

This drabble became To Prove Oneself. Check it out!


	7. Ride

Word:"Ride"

Team Arrow was closing up shop for the night, with Roy already gone to meet Thea and Diggle getting ready to head out. Oliver could have left at the same time, but Felicity was still hard at work on her computer. He must have gotten lost watching her because Digg managed to sneak up on him.

"Hey man, did you want a ride home?"

"I'm just going to wait for Felicity so no thanks." If he had been paying more attention he would have noticed the smirk that crossed Digg's face. Oliver wasn't paying as much attention to his surroundings tonight because he was slightly nervous. Tonight he needed to ask Felicity to come on a business trip with him, but the last time was Russia. And she still hadn't let that go.

Only once Digg had left and the door slammed behind him did Oliver approach Felicity. It took a minute of him saying her name and poking at her arm to pull her out of the code she was working on. She jumped.

"Jeez! Can't you just walk up to someone?" Oliver smiled.

"I did walk up to you."

"Oh." Oliver leaned against her desk.

"So I hadn't told you yet, but I'm going on a business trip to Turkey and I need you to come with me." He could see the storm clouds brewing behind her eyes.

"No." She was solid in her answer leaving no room for argument. Oliver opened his mouth. "No." She repeated. "Every time a plane gets involved with the two of us it hasn't worked out too well. I mean first I had to jump out of a plane, and then there was that whole Slade thing. Oh! We can't forget about Russia. A plane ride with you…" He didn't let her finish her sentence, his lips trapping any other words. He broke the kiss and looked at her again.

"Please?" He tried breaking out puppy dog eyes hoping they might help.

"Maybe." She answered. He smiled. At least it wasn't a no anymore.


End file.
